What I Didn't Say
by Chibi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: Besides, even if I did by any extremely hugely rare chance think about him in that way…he's just way too into Gwen to ever even notice me. And I really can't picture Kevin of all people batting for the same team… Future Yaoi


An: This fanfic is inspired by the song, "What I didn't say" By Saving Jane

Because it's such a Bevin song…I keep seeing Ben singing the song…I couldn't not write something lol This is the prologue!

* * *

><p><em>Benjamin Tennyson hated a lot of things. <em>

_Like jello of any kind; who in their right mind would eat something that jiggled and wiggled as it went down your throat anyways.._

_Things aren't supposed to move when you swallow them…it's just not right and seriously gross if you ask me…_

_Then there's always the color pink, which is pretty much every sane teenage boy's least favorite color_

_Not to mention his cousin Gwen had totally ruined it for him to ever like that specific hue ever again anyway.._

_What with all her glowy mana energy, anodite tantrums…ugh the last one left him with bruises for weeks!_

_And then there was always how freaking short and slenderly built he was…_

_I mean soccer was supposed to beef him up right? _

_Wrongggg even if he had any amount of muscle, it could only ever be described as wiry and barely visible or defined…_

_Don't even get me started on being called feminine either, cause dude it's just plain wrong.._

_It's bad enough for the first five years of my life I had been dressed as girl because my mother is totally fucking insane.._

_That left him with emotional and mental scars the size of Texas._

_The fact that my father hadn't stopped her until I started kindergarten is like way beyond embarrassing!_

_Men are just so not supposed to be complimented in the same sentence anywhere near the words pretty, cute, or adorable._

_I'm not feminine damn it, I'm just a bit…short statured, and skinny for a sixteen year old boy, and…yeah that's lame sounding even to my ears…_

_Grrr…well not everyone can be freakishly huge and hulkish….like Kevin…_

_I mean why is he so goddamn muscular?_

_It's really not fair at all man.._

_You never hear anyone saying he's adorable that's for sure…_

_He's been repeatedly called deliciously and deviously handsome by Gwen_

_Insert fangirling spaz by his cousin here…_

_As much as I hate to admit it…_

_I can't really disagree…_

_With his shoulder length raven tresses, steely obsidian gaze that draws you in and makes your insides all melty feeling, and don't get me started on his six pack rock hard abs….._

_I mean it seriously don't…_

_I have enough problems kay thanks!_

_N-Not that I think about him being sexy or handsome or anything geez….that's just creepy you know?_

_Besides, even if I did by any extremely hugely rare chance think about him in that way…he's just way too into Gwen to ever even notice me._

_And I really can't picture Kevin of all people batting for the same team…_

_Kevin's just way too…manly and junk for that…so yeah.._

_It's just never gonna' happen…even if he secretly and desperately wished it to_

* * *

><p>"Tennyson if you fucking click that car door lock one more time, Imma' throw you head fucking first from my car into on coming traffic." Ground out the raven as his fingers clenched irritably over against the steering wheel.<p>

He turned around to look at the younger boy, his heated glare falling off his face slightly at the somber expression on Ben's face.

Blinking some neon green orbs met obsidian, "Oh…sorry Kev..heh…I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing."

He then quickly plastered on a fake cheery smile like a shoddy amateurish paint job, before turning back to look out the window his previous smile forgotten.

Black eyebrows furred as Kevin's lips twitched into a deep frown.

"Dude what's your deal? Your totally acting like a stupid girl who just got dumped by her boyfriend."

Before Ben could even reply, the passenger side car door opened with a soft click.

Smiling brightly to both Kevin and Ben, Gwen seated herself next to the raven completely oblivious to the tension hanging in the air.

"God you guys wouldn't believe how annoying my dad is getting these days. I seriously can't wait until college starts." She blinked after a moment when she only met silence.

"Are you two okay?" She tilted her head in concern at Kevin, then as an after thought she craned her neck to look back at Ben questioningly.

"Tennyson was just being an idiotic lil geek like usual." The mutant mutters harshly.

Ben glared slightly at Kevin before he smiled softly at his cousin, "We're fine Gwen, you worry way too much."

Frowning some Gwen pursed her lips together as if to object but then shrugged, "Whatever, if you guys say so…"

"Soooooo, anyone up for smoothies?" Grinned Ben.

Kevin and Gwen both groaned.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
